¿Real o mentira?
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: Blu fue a Rio con un único objetivo; salvar la especie. Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Tras salvar la especie, se fue a Minessota. 4 años después, gracias a unos amigos, Blu vuelve a Rio, dispuesto a arreglarlo todo, pero no sera tan fácil, pues no se perdona fácilmente lo que se tarda en cicatrizar 3 años.


_Saludos, invocadores **. Soy German, también conocido como el malvado hombre encima de un cerdo encima de un cerdo encima de un cerdo encima de un cerdo encima de un cerdo encima de un cerdo. Os traigo el especial de navidad :D Fue el resultado de una votación realizada por Facebook, en la que gano esta por 2 votos sobre la otra opción. Feliz navidad, espero que viváis la vida, y aquellos a los que tuvieron un año horrible, que no se desanimen, todo el mundo tiene un propósito en esta vida :)**_

 _ **Por cierto, hay un tributo a una película que me encanta y que recientemente ha sido sacada en los cines (la última parte de la saga) si adivináis cual es, os lleváis una galletita :3**_

 _ **De todos modos, la respuesta la tenéis al final del fic :v**_

 _ **¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

 _ **Disfrutad!**_

* * *

 **¿Real o mentira?**

* * *

Blu, un guamacayo azul único paso de tener una amargada y aburrida vida a vivir una emocionante historia de romance y aventuras. Sin embargo, el ya tenía muy claro cuál era su propósito en esto, y era salvar la especie. No es un cuento con final feliz, Blu le prometió a Linda que solo irían para salvar la especie. Según el, "nadie le iba a amar nunca". Cuando hablaron sobre esto, discutieron, por supuesto. Perla, ahora que finalmente había encontrado a su media naranja, lo iba a perder, y todo por su orgullo. De haberle confesado a Blu que le quería, muy seguramente se hubiese quedado.

En fin, eso ya esta en el pasado. Perla tuvo 3 maravillosos hijos, un macho y dos hembras. El macho, Tiago, aventurero y travieso como el solo, con un gran parecido a Blu. La segunda, Bia, una preciosa guacamaya con los ojos y cabello de su madre. Y la última, Carla, algo rellenita, pero muy cariñosa, y con una inteligencia increíble.

Gracias a estos niños, que Perla en un principio considero una maldición, logro superar a Blu, dejándolo en el pasado para vivir en el presente.

Por supuesto, Perla tenía amigos, a Rafael y compañía, que aceptaron totalmente lo que ocurrió en la pareja, olvidando a Blu también. Esto no se quedo aquí, la gran familia fue en una peligrosa y emocionante aventura al Amazonas en busca de mas de los suyos. ¿El resultado? Encontró a su familia, y a sus amigos perdidos de la infancia.

Sin embargo, Perla no se quedó mas de dos meses en el Amazonas, ya que añoraba volver a Rio, y sus hijos también, después de todo, había crecido y vivido allí la mayor parte de su vida.

La familia no volvió sola, sino que trajeron a Roberto, un GRAN amigo de Perla. Ellos eran grandes amigos, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sería capaz de darse cuenta de que sentimientos profundos estaban surgiendo el uno por el otro.

Respecto al padre, Perla les dijo la verdad pasado un tiempo. Los niños lo aceptaron sin problema, después de todo no le conocieron y sabían lo duro que eran esas situaciones de salvar la especie.

* * *

"¿Estás nervioso?" Preguntó

"Mucho, no sabes cuanto."

"Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes." Dijo.

"Eso espero." Dijo. "Extrañé este lugar."

* * *

 **Rio - 4 años después de los sucesos en Rio. 22 de Diciembre de 2015**

* * *

"Tiago, deberías tener mas cuidado." Dijo Bia, revisando una posible fractura de ala en Tiago.

"Si, creo que a partir de ahora nada de intentar volar sin las alas." Dijo Tiago apenado.

"Venga, vamos con Mama, ella sabrá que hacer." Dijo Carla, quién estaba llevando a Tiago.

Los hermanos llegaron al nido, uno bastante normal, pero muy bien organizado y espacioso. Vivían en una zona protegida por el gobierno, dedicada especialmente a los guacamayos azules. Por supuesto otros animales eran bienvenidos a instalarse.

"Houston, tenemos un problema." Dijo Bia.

"¿Bia?" Preguntó Perla, dándose la vuelta. "¡Tiago! ¿Qué diablos te ha ocurrido?" Añadió preocupada.

"En dos palabras; fatality brutal." Dijo Tiago, quién ya estaba delirando un poco por el dolor.

"Mama, ¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Carla asustada.

"Vamos al centro de conservación, Tulio sabrá que hacer." Dijo Perla, recordando en un rincón de su mente un accidente parecido.

La familia voló rápidamente al centro de conservación. Era temprano, casi medio día, por lo que la clínica estaba abierta. Estos rápidamente fueron al despacho de Tulio, quién se encontraba analizando unos papeles.

"¿Perla?" Preguntó Tulio algo confundido. "¡Tiago!" Añadió preocupado en cuanto vio al pequeño.

Tulio cogió a Tiago y lo llevó rápidamente a una camilla, dispuesto a inspeccionarlo. Los niños se preocuparon al principio, pero luego entendieron que era lo mejor.

Tulio estuvo 5 minutos inspeccionando el ala de Tiago, llegó un momento en el que suspiró aliviado.

"Bien, tranquila, Perla." Dijo Tulio acercándose a la familia azul. "Tiago solo se hizo un esguince en el ala, no es tan grave." Añadió, tomando un bloc de notas y apuntó los datos.

"Menos mal…" Dijo Perla. "Gracias, Tulio." Tulio solo escucho graznidos, pero entendió a la perfección lo que intentaba decir.

"Bien, deberá permanecer en camilla 1 día, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo." Dijo Tulio. "Mañana…" Tulio fue interrumpido por alguien que entró.

"¿Tulio?" Pregunto una chica con gafas, pelirroja.

"¡Linda!" Grito Tulio, abrazando a Linda. "Así que al fin has llegado." Añadió.

"¡Si!" Dijo Linda. "Tenía muchas ganas de unas vacaciones al fin."

"Eso es genial, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?" Pregunto Tulio curiosamente.

"Estaré aquí unas tres semanas…" Decía Linda, pero se fijo inmediatamente en la familia azul. "¿¡Perla!?" Comentó impresionada.

Perla, por su parte, estaba sufriendo una crisis mental. Su corazón se paro y su mente dejo de pensar, el tiempo se paró a su alrededor. Buscaba en la profundidad de su mente algo relacionado con esa chica, que conocía a la perfección, y en ese momento, algo que había desaparecido volvió a su mente, llenándola de stress y miedo; Linda era la dueña de Blu, así que…

"Oh, ¡es cierto!" Dijo Tulio. "Linda, Perla y sus hijos. Ella es Bia, ella Carla y el, Tiago." Tulio señaló a cada miembro, presentándolos.

"Oh…" Murmuró Perla, emocionada por ver lo que, gracias a ella, se pudo hacer. "Hola, pequeños…" Añadió, acercándose a ellos.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto Bia curiosa, acercándose un poco a Linda, para verla mejor.

"No lo se, pero me agrada." Dijo Carla, acercándose de igual manera.

"¡Oye!" Dijo Tiago desde su camilla. "¡Os habéis olvidado de mi!" Añadió, ya no estaba drogado :v.

"Que monos sois." Dijo Linda, acariciando a los tres.

"Esta humana me cae bien." Dijo Tiago, disfrutando las caricias de Linda, después de todo, ella sabía que partes le gustaban a los guacamayos azules..

"Mama, ¿Quién es?" Pregunto una vez mas Bia. "¿Mamá?" Bia, al no escuchar respuesta, se giro, viendo a Perla totalmente embobada.

"Un momento…" Pensó Perla. "El… no esta, eso significa…" Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Mamaaaaaaaa?" Pregunto Bia una vez mas, acercándose a su madre.

"Es una amiga de Tulio." Respondió finalmente Perla. "Niños, ¿Por qué no salís un rato al tejado? A Tiago le vendrá bien el aire fresco."

"Pero Tulio dijo que nada de esfuerzos." Dijo Carla.

"Vamos, vosotras le ayudareis a subir." Dijo Perla amablemente.

"Bueno, como quieras…" Dijo Carla.

Mientras que los niños estaban en el tejado, Perla tuvo tiempo de pensar, acerca de el, acerca de Blu. Los niños, por su parte, solo observaban el cielo, aburridos y despreocupados.

"Que aburrido." Dijo Tiago. "¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así?" Añadió, señalando su ala.

"Pues Tulio dijo que unos 3 días." Dijo Bia.

Mientras estos conversaban, un potente chillido fue escuchado, seguido de una figura.

"¡Wuuuuuuuhuuuu!" Grito una voz, bajando a toda velocidad delante de los niños. Estos pegaron un pequeño bote, pero les picó la curiosidad y se asomaron.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Pregunto Tiago, emocionado por algo peligroso.

La figura les sorprendió una vez mas, subiendo y aterrizando el tejado. La figura era azul, totalmente azul. Un guacamayo azul.

"¡Oye!" Dijo Bia enfadada, acercándose al extraño. "No vuelvas a hacer eso, nos has… ¡Eh! ¡Eres un guacamayo azul!" Añadió, sorprendida de ver un ejemplar azul en plena forma.

"Disculpa pequeña." Dijo Blu, acercándose a Bia, sus hermanos se acercaron también. "Lo que ocurre es que llevo años sin poder volar bien, vivo muy lejos y no hay mucho espacio." Añadió, excusándose.

"¡Eso ha sido increíble!" Dijo Tiago. "¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?" Tiago se encontraba emocionado, por un quizás nuevo compañero de juegos y travesuras, aparte de Roberto.

"Mucha práctica en casa." Dijo el guacamayo sonriendo, realmente estaba disfrutando ese tiempo con los pequeños. "Yo también pensé que era único, pero parece que en 4 años han llegado nuevos ejemplares."

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Carla. "Estamos hablando con un desconocido, y no deberíamos." Aunque Carla sonaba chistosa, hablaba en serio.

"Mi nombre es Blu, encantado." Dijo Blu, sonriendo. "Sois muy inteligentes por lo que veo." Añadió, recordándole a su juventud.

"Yo soy Bia, el es Tiago y ella es Carla." Dijo Bia. "¡Encantados!" Dijeron los tres a la vez.

"Uhm… Tiago, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en el ala?" Pregunto Blu, curioso por el ala vendada de Tiago.

"Oh, Fatality brutal." Dijo Tiago.

"Tiago, diselo en idioma normal." Dijo Bia riendo.

"Tranquilos, lo entiendo." Dijo Blu, riendo un poco. "He sido un animal de compañía mucho tiempo."

"¿¡Has sido una mascota!?" Pregunto Tiago. "¡Que guay! ¿Sabes usar la tecnología, escribir y leer?" Tiago preguntó todo lo que se le paso por la mente al escuchar la palabra "mascota"

"Yo mejor lo diría "animal de compañía." Dijo Blu, algo molesto.

Mientras estos hablaban, Perla subió al tejado, ya había reflexionado y llegado a la conclusión, gracias Roberto, que llegó, de que Blu probablemente estaba muerto o ya no vivía con Linda. Pero, al llegar al tejado, se llevó una sorpresa…

"Niños, nos vam…" Perla se paralizó al ver una figura azul al lado de sus niños. Quería que fuese mentira, que fuese Roberto, pero Roberto estaba con ella. Blu, al verla, se paralizó de igual manera.

"P-Perla…" Dijo Blu, muy nervioso mientras se acercaba un poco a Perla.

Esta, reaccionó rápido, no había olvidado como la apuñalo por detrás.

"Déjame." Dijo Perla de manera fría. "Aléjate de mi."

"Perla, necesito hablar contigo." Dijo Blu, ignorando la petición de Perla.

"No hay nada de que hablar." Dijo Perla.

"Perla, ¿Quién es el?" Pregunto Roberto, acercándose a Perla.

"Me llamo Blu." Dijo Blu, presentándose a Roberto.

"¿Blu?" Preguntó Roberto recordando. "Tu eres el desgraciado que dejó a Perla." Dijo, con desprecio.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo…" Dijo Blu. "Perla, ¿podemos hablar en privado?" Blu agarró a Perla del ala.

"¡Suéltame!" Dijo Perla enfadada, quitando inmediatamente el ala de Blu.

"No la vuelvas a tocar, imbécil." Dijo Roberto, proporcionándole un puñetazo a Blu en la cara, esto hizo que sacase un poco de sangre. Blu, aún tras el tremendo golpe, se levanto, agarrando una vez mas el ala de Perla, antes de que esta se fuera. Los hijos de Perla miraban sorprendidos la escena.

"Perla, por favor, necesito hablar contigo." Dijo Blu. "Se lo que ocurrió y quiero arreglarlo todo." Añadió, intentando convencer a Perla.

"¡Te dije que no la tocases!" Dijo Roberto, lanzando otro puñetazo, aún mas fuerte.

Sin embargo, Blu reaccionó, agarrando la garra de Roberto, retorciéndola y haciéndole una luxación de ala, para acabar alejarlo de el de un golpe. Todos se sorprendieron por esto, sobre todo Perla, ella conocía lo mascota que era Blu, y lo fuerte que era Roberto.

"Perla, por favor…" Dijo Blu, casi suplicando.

"¿Crees que puedes arreglar lo que hiciste?" Preguntó Perla. "Si tu te disculpas con una botella rota, esta no vuelve a su estado original." Añadió, yéndose finalmente.

"¡Al menos dime donde están mis hijos!" Dijo Blu, lagrimeando un poco.

Roberto se fue también, en busca de Perla, para darle consuelo.

"Diablos, que voy a hacer…" Dijo Blu. "Iris, Aiden, os necesito…"

"Blu…" Dijo Bia, acercándose algo asustada. "¿Qué ha ocurrido con nuestra madre, tu y Roberto?" Preguntó Bia,sin darse cuenta de nada.

"Un momento, ¿V-vuestra madre es Perla?" Preguntó Blu, muy nervioso.

"Si, ¿Por?" Dijo Carla inocentemente.

"Yo…" Dijo Blu, acercándose a ellos. "Yo soy vuestro padre."

"¿¡Como!?" Preguntaron asombrados los tres.

Mientras tanto, Perla volaba en dirección a su nido, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi? Perla se repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez.

"Tanto tiempo ha pasado, y justo cuando le había olvidado, regresa. ¡Maldito seas Blu, me has fastidiado la vida!" Perla lloraba en silencio en su nido. "Ha cambiado mucho, ahora que me doy cuenta…" Perla detuvo las lágrimas por alguien llegando.

"¿Perla?" Pregunto Roberto desde la entrada del nido.

"¡Roberto!" Dijo Perla, corriendo a abrazarle.

"Ese idiota…" Murmuró Roberto, aún adolorido.

"Roberto, gracias por preocuparte por mi." Dijo Perla, separándose del abrazo. "Pero necesito pensar." Añadió con pena.

"No pasa nada, Perla." Dijo Roberto. "Si necesitas algo, avísame. Ya sabes que te ayudaría con todo." Añadió, abandonando el nido.

Mientras tanto, Blu y sus hijos estaban hablando, discutiendo sobre si era su verdadero padre o no.

"Pero… sigo sin poder creérmelo." Dijo Bia. "¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Tu madre no me quería, Bia…" Dijo Blu, bajando la cabeza.

"¿Y no te quedaste por nosotros?" Dijo Bia. "Dices que extrañabas este lugar…"

"¿Habéis visto a la humana pelirroja?" Preguntó Blu, los niños asintieron. "Ella es como mi madre. Yo no tenía nada que hacer aquí."

"¿Y que ocurrió entre mama y tu?" Pregunto Carla, asumiendo que Blu era su padre. "¿Vais a estar juntos?" A carla se le iluminaron los ojos al decir esto.

"Vine con la intención de disculparme, arreglarlo todo. " Dijo Blu. "Unos amigos me ayudaron con esta decisión. Pero, parece que no va a ser así…" Añadió apenado.

"¿Y por qué no puedes?" Preguntó Tiago. "Solo ven con nosotros, así no te podrá decir nada." La astucia de Tiago para estas cosas sorprendió a Blu.

"Pero… ¿Por qué iría con vosotros?" Preguntó Blu sin entender.

"Bueno, se supone que eres nuestro padre, habrá que conocerse, ¿No?" Realmente Blu estaba impresionado con la inteligencia de esos chicos, sus hijos.

Una vez acordado el plan, todos se dirigieron al nido de Perla y los niños. Mientras que Bia y Carla iban dando vueltas o pequeñas piruetas, Tiago iba sobre Blu, y este apenas se molestaba en hacer algo de eso. Blu se percató de esto.

"¿Estas aburrido?" Pregunto Blu, dándole conversación a Tiago.

"Un poco." Dijo Tiago. "Jamas supe que tenía un padre tan aburr…" Tiago fue callado por las repentinas piruetas de Blu.

"Con que… ¿Aburrido?" Pregunto Blu, quien adquiría mayor velocidad a la vez que esquivaba los árboles, realmente Blu había cambiado a mejor.

"¡Mas rápidoooo!" Gritó Tiago emocionado.

Tras el momento diversión, llegaron al nido. Antes de iniciar el plan, acordaron que Blu estuviese algo sorprendido, como si fuese forzado a venir por sus hijos.

"Bien, vamos." Dijo Bia, entrando la primera.

La operación "inserte nombre épico" dio comienzo.

"Mama, ya estamos en casa." Dijo Bia, entrando, mientras atraía a Blu del ala.

"Bia, ¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Perla, quién se encontraba algo confundida viendo a su hija atraer algo.

"Vamos, papa…" Dijo Carla, empujando también, hasta que entró.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" Pregunto Perla, molesta.

"Queremos conocerle." Dijo Tiago, apareciendo arriba de Blu.

"No tienen por qué conocerle, después de todo, se irá…" Perla aún se encontraba resentida.

"¡Vamos a enseñarte nuestra habitación!" Dijo Tiago entusiasmado, agarrando del ala a Blu.

"Ehm…" Dijo Blu algo nervioso. "Está bien, pero tened cuidado…"

Mientras que los niños se llevaron a Blu a su habitación, Perla solo le dedicó una mirada molesta, aunque en el fondo estaba contenta que sus hijos le conocieran. Aun así, el enfado por el seguía, e iba aumentando.

Tras una hora, aproximadamente, Blu salió de la habitación, algo despeinado, por jugar con los niños.

"Perla…" Dijo Blu, peinándose con sus alas.

"Vete…" Dijo Perla, fría.

"Tengo que hablar contigo." Dijo Blu. "Por favor…" Añadió, suplicando.

"Está bien." Dijo Perla volteándose. "¿Qué quieres?" El tono de Perla era en cero absoluto, es decir, te congelaba los átomos solo con hablarte.

"En tres días es navidad." Dijo Blu. "Y me gustaría pasarla con todos vosotros; Rafael, Nico y Pedro, mis hijos y tu…"

"¿Crees que ellos van a actuar distinto a como yo lo hago?" Pregunto Perla. "Ellos también te odian Blu, no solo por dejarme tirada, sino por actuar como un ave totalmente contraria a como eras…"

"Escúchame." Dijo Blu, muy serio acercándose a Perla. "He venido por una sola razón, y es por vosotros. Pienso pasar unas vacaciones maravillosas que no he tenido en 4 años, y no voy a dejar que salga nada mal. He tenido que pasar mucho para llegar hasta aquí."

"Ni un cuarto de lo que tu has pasado es lo que yo he sufrido, Blu." Dijo Perla, furiosa. "¿No te has planteado lo que ocurrió con tus hijos? ¿Crecer sin un padre, tener que criarlos yo sola? Y lo mas importante, ¿Lo vacía que me dejaste?"

"¿Te crees que fue fácil para mi hacer eso?" Pregunto Blu. "¿Te crees que yo deseaba marcharme de ahí? Yo te amaba Perla, y me fui para no tener que sufrir de esa manera. A pesar de que íbamos a tener hijos, el único motivo era por el bien de la especie, Perla. Yo no podía vivir de esa manera…"

"¿Qué no podías?" Pregunto Perla, aún mas furiosa. "Yo si que no podía. ¡Tenía ganas de morirme cada noche durante 2 años! ¡Tener que inventar un cuento acerca de ti por 3 años hasta que los niños tuvieran el derecho de saber el horroroso padre que iban a tener! Yo te amaba, Blu, me hiciste la persona mas feliz del mundo durante una semana, y me volviste la mas desdichada durante 3 años. Y ahora, justo cuando finalmente te había olvidado gracias a mis amigos, ¡Que siempre estaban a mi lado! Vuelves, y me arrojas sal en la herida que tardó 3 años en cicatrizar."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Preguntó Blu. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que me amabas? ¿Fue por tu orgullo, temer a perder la libertad? En aquella discusión que tuvimos me dijiste exactamente que te daba pena, Perla. Tu si me destrozaste el corazón con esas palabras…"

"No te mereces estar aquí." Dijo Perla. "No sabes nada de lo que ha ocurrido, que es lo que les gusta a tus hijos, incluso Tulio, un humano, me ha ayudado mas que tu. Hemos ido al amazonas en busca de aventuras y miles de cosas mas. ¿Y sabes que faltó? Estar completamente feliz, pero no, gracias a ti, no lo consegui. Ahora, lárgate de mi nido."

Blu se dirigió a la entrada del nido, dispuesto a irse.

"La fiesta es en casa de Tulio, os estaré esperando…" Dijo Blu, antes de irse. "Y… Lo siento."

Los niños escucharon toda la conversación. Realmente les dolía que sus padres se llevaran así de mal. A pesar de haber conocido a su padre hace 30 minutos, les había caído muy bien.

Blu, por su parte, decidió ir a buscar el club de Nico y Pedro, dispuesto a buscarles y disculparse. Tenía en mente que sería difícil, ya que Perla le dijo hace nada que estaban enfadados con el. Con suerte, encontraría a Rafael también, solía estar allí. Claro, después de 4 años, quizás ya no sea así…

Blu estuvo buscando por 15 minutos hasta que lo encontró en un lugar muy inesperado. Estaba en mitad de la nada, ni en la jungla ni en la ciudad. Una pequeña llanura con un precipicio donde no había humanos.

"Si que ha cambiado todo." Se dijo Blu, entrando al local.

Blu caminó a la barra, mientras echaba una mirada al lugar, que estaba bastante bien.

"Perdone, ¿Dónde puedo hablar con Nico y Pedro?" Pregunto Blu, acercándose a la barra.

"Están en el fondo del local." Dijo el cantinero mientras limpiaba un vaso. "Normalmente solo les hablan los amigos, ¿Eres uno de ellos?"

"Si, supongo que si…" Dijo Blu. "O espero que lo siga siendo." Añadió.

Blu buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con su objetivo, una pequeña mesa en una esquina, bastante difícil de localizar por la cantidad de gente que había delante.

"Y entonces le dije: ¿Sabes que? ¡No me importa!" Dijo Rafael.

"¡Turn down for what!" Grito Pedro.

"Tititititi-tiririri…" Dijo Nico, intentando imitar el background.

"Eh…" Dijo Blu, muy tímidamente acercándose a la mesa de los chicos. "¿Hola?"

"Dime chico." Dijo Rafael, volteándose, y quedándose paralizado. "¿Blu?"

"…" Mucha casualidad fue que todo el lugar se quedase en completo silencio.

"Yo…" Trato de decir.

"¡Has vuelto!" Grito Rafael, entusiasmado, abrazando fuertemente a Blu.

"¿Qué?" Blu se quedo a cuadros mientras todos le vitoreaban.

Mientras la fiesta volvía a su estado normal, que por pura casualidad había estado en silencio hace un momento, Blu estuvo hablando con los chicos, pidiéndoles algún sitio mas personal.

"Por supuesto Blu." Dijo Rafael. "Sígueme."

Mientras iban hacia una especie de oficina, se encontraron muchos guacamayos que conocían a Rafael.

"Bien, Blu. ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Rafael, acomodándose junto a Nico y Pedro.

"No lo entiendo…" Dijo Blu, rascándose la cabeza. "Perla me dijo que estabais enfadados conmigo.

"Eso era hace años." Dijo Rafael. "Ella fue la única que te odio profundament…" Rafael se paró. "¡¿Has hablado con Perla?!"

"Si…" Dijo Blu. "No ha ido muy bien, hemos discutido."

"¿Has conocido a tus hijos?" Pregunto Nico.

"Si." Dijo Blu. "Son muy buenos."

"Lo sabemos, jugamos con ellos muchos días." Dijo Pedro.

"Blu, intenta arreglar las cosas, quizás con una cena." Dijo Rafael. "En un ambiente relajado quizá podáis volver a ser lo que erais.

"Eso venia a decirte." Dijo Blu. "He organizado una cena para navidad." Añadió.

"¡Genial, Blu!" Dijo Nico. "¡El halcón del amor vuelve a volar!"

"Respecto a arreglar lo nuestro… es imposible." Dijo Blu. "Ella realmente me odia, no puedo hacer nada…" Blu agacho la cabeza.

"Todo se puede arreglar, Blu." Dijo Rafael. "Solo necesitas revivir los momentos en los que os amabais. ¿Tu amas a Perla todavía?"

"Si, por supuesto…" Dijo Blu. "De hecho, quise venir para intentar volver con ella."

"Bien, en la cena todo se resolverá." Dijo Rafael. "Nosotros te daremos un empujoncito, como solíamos hacerlo." Rafael le guiño un ojo, Blu sonrió.

"Solo hay un problema." Dijo Pedro. "Y se llama Roberto."

"Cierto." Dijo Nico. "Perla y Roberto se llevan muy bien, DEMASIADO bien, diría yo."

"Fácil, el no irá a la cena." Dijo Rafael, todos reflexionaron acerca de esa posibilidad.

Una vez acordado el plan, Blu se fue, tenía mucho en lo que pensar, y dar un panorámico paseo por Rio era una buena manera de pensar y revivir viejos paisajes.

* * *

 **24 de noviembre**

* * *

2 días habían pasado, dos días en los que realmente no había ocurrido nada especial. Blu visitó todo Rio, mientras reflexionaba acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando. Perla, por su parte, había reflexionado con los niños, y decidió ir a esa "fiesta" intentando no ser muy agresiva.

Blu se pasó por el nido de Perla una vez mas, intentando pasar algo de tiempo con sus hijos. Increíblemente para el, Perla accedió, en un tono frío, pero no agresiva. Se conocieron mas a fondo, y establecieron un fuerte vinculo padre-hijos a pesar de conocerse de hace días.

Rafael y los chicos, hablaron con Blu para descubrir la verdad de lo que ocurrió hace 4 años. Lo entendieron perfectamente, aunque se quejaron de Blu en varias ocasiones por ser tan tonto e inocente.

Y ahora, en la noche, Blu se encontraba en el centro de conservación/casa de Tulio, esperando a que llegasen sus "huéspedes".

"¡Blu!" Grito alguien en la lejanía.

"Al fin llegáis." Dijo Blu. "Os he estado esperando desde hace media hora."

"¿Dónde esta Perla?" Pregunto Rafael, aterrizando en el tejado.

"No ha venido…" Dijo Blu, triste. "Creo que no va a venir."

"Si va a venir, nos lo dijo ayer." Dijo Nico, aterrizando junto a Pedro.

"Esta noche tiene que ser maravillosa." Dijo Pedro, en su característico tono.

"Ojala." Dijo Blu, algo desanimado. "Espero no arruinarlo."

"Seguro que no lo harás." Dijo Rafael, mirando a Blu. "Has cambiado mucho en estos 4 años."

"La gente cambia." Dijo Blu. "Y yo lo he logrado gracias a dos amigos." Añadió.

"Tendrías que presentárnoslos." Dijo Nico.

"Creo que eso es algo imposible." Dijo Blu, sonriendo. "Ellos están en Minessota, pero prometieron que vendrían a verme."

"Pero eso es una tontería." Dijo Pedro. "Dijiste que te ibas e semanas…"

"¿¡Te vas a quedar!?" Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Si…" Dijo Blu. "Creo que es hora de hacer algo bien por primera vez en mi vida."

"Pero, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?" Pregunto Rafael. "Me refiero, en el hipotético caso de que nada de esto salga bien."

"Pasaré mas tiempo con mis hijos y con vosotros." Dijo Blu, esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

"Ya verás como todo va a salir bien." Dijo Nico, acercándose a Blu. "Siempre ha salido bien todo, no va a ser lo contrario esta vez."

"Tienes razón." Dijo Blu, mas animado. "Mira, ahí vienen." Añadió, señalando con su ala a la familia azul incompleta. (Faltaba el, para los corticos que no entendieron xD)

"¡Hola, chicos!" Dijo Perla, aterrizando en el tejado junto a los niños. Tiago aún no podía volar, asi que lo llevó Perla.

"¡Hola, Perla!" Gritaron Rafael, Nico y Pedro.

"Hola, Blu." Dijo Perla, dirigiéndose a Blu algo fría.

"Hola, Perla." Dijo Blu, esbozando una sonrisa forzadamente falsa. "Podrías haberme avisado para llevar a Tiago."

"No era necesario." Dijo Perla.

"¡Hola, Papa!" Dijo Bia, acercándose a los adultos.

"Hola, Bia." Dijo Blu, sonriendo, esta vez de verdad. "¿Qué tal está tiago?"

"¡Mejor!" Grito Tiago, acercándose de un salto. "Luego quiero que me lleves volando como hiciste el otro dia." Añadió, sonriendo entusiasmado.

"¿Dónde esta Carla?" Preguntó Blu, intentando encontrarla con la mirada.

"¡Aquí!" Dijo acercándose, mientras leía un libro de biología.

"¿Sabes leer?" Pregunto Blu, impresionado.

"Si." Dijo Carla. "Me enseño mama."

Tras presentarse, todos fueron a un lugar tranquilo donde poder cenar su fruta sin humanos o niños.

"Al menos me ha saludado…" Dijo Blu, hablando con Rafael mientras entraban.

"Vamos Blu, no va a salir nada mal." Dijo Rafael. "Ahora, ¡Anímate!"

El lugar elegido fue una terraza, con la vista directa a la ciudad iluminada por luces de varios colores que, a ojos de animales, era un espectáculo.

"Bueno…" Dijo Blu algo nervioso. "¿Bienvenidos?"

"Blu, creo que hemos estado en este lugar mas que tu." Dijo Nico, entre risas.

"Creo que si." Dijo Blu, sobándose la cabeza. "Bueno, iré por la comida. ¿Algo en especial?"

"¡Yo quiero piña!" Grito Pedro.

"Yo quiero mango." Dijo Bia. "Carla quiere uvas y Tiago sandía."

"A mi me da igual." Dijo Nico, acomodándose.

"Naranja por aquí." Dijo Rafael.

"Bien, ahora vengo." Dijo Blu, mientras volaba directo a la cocina, que se encontraba justo al lado de la terraza.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo va todo?" Pregunto Rafael, dirigiéndose a Perla.

"¿A que te refieres?" Dijo Perla, con un humor totalmente diferente a como era con Blu.

"Entre Blu y tu." Dijo Nico. "Vais a volver, ¿Verdad?"

"No." Dijo Perla. "Ni siquiera pienso ser su amigo."

"Pero mama, ¿Por qué no quieres a papa?" Pregunto Bia, quejándose de los sentimientos negativos de su madre.

"Si… ¡Es genial!" Grito Tiago, golpeando la mesa.

"Ya os lo conté hace algún tiempo." Dijo Perla. "Me abandonó como si nada, me dejó sola."

"Pero nos tenías a nosotros." Dijo Carla.

"Criar tres niños sin ninguna experiencia no es fácil." Dijo Perla, los niños fruncieron el ceño. "No me malinterpretéis, sois lo mejor que me ha pasado."

"Perla, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?" Pregunto Rafael, intentando convencer a Perla.

Justo cuando Perla iba a responder, Blu apareció cargando todos los pedidos.

"Dios." Dijo Blu, exhausto. "La próxima vez necesitaré ayuda."

Todo el mundo cogió su pieza de fruta, sobrando solo una; un mango.

"Supuse que lo querrías." Dijo Blu, mirando a Perla. "Era tu fruta preferida."

"Y lo sigue siendo." Dijo Perla, sonriendo mientras tomaba la fruta.

La cena permaneció en silencio, pero Rafael se daba miradas indirectas con Nico y Pedro, para intentar juntar a Blu y Perla.

"¿Qué os parece si jugamos a algo?" Pregunto Rafael.

"¿Qué clase de juego?" Preguntó Perla, curiosa.

"Si planeas jugar a tirar fruta, no va a funcionar hermano." Dijo Pedro, mientras devoraba el último trozo de su piña.

"Se llama Real o mentira." Dijo Rafael.

"¿En que consiste?" Preguntó Tiago, mas metido en la conversación.

Rafael miro indirectamente a Nico.

"Por cierto, niños." Dijo Nico. "Tengo que enseñaros algo, ¿queréis venir?" Añadió, a punto de entrar al centro de conservación.

"Pues claro." Dijo Carla. "¿Qué es?"

"No lo sabrás hasta que no lo veais." Dijo Nico mientras volaba hacía el centro. "¡Seguidme!" Añadió, invitando a los chicos.

"Tened cuidado." Dijo Perla, antes de que estos se fueran.

"Bueno, ¿Por donde íbamos?" Preguntó Blu, quién se había perdido en la conversación. "Ah, si, Real o mentira."

"Si." Dijo Rafael. "Alguien debe de hacer una pregunta al otro, y este deberá responder con un real o mentira." Añadió.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Rafael.

"Es sencillo, ¿No?" Rafael esbozó una torpe risa.

"Bien, yo empiezo." Dijo Pedro. "Rafael, tienes 21 hijos, ¿Real o mentira?"

"Mentira." Dijo Rafael. "Tengo 22."

"Me toca." Dijo Perla. "Pedro, llevas con el club nuevo dos años y medio, ¿Real o mentira?"

"Real." Dijo Pedro, esbozando una típica sonrisa juguetona de Pedro.

"Bien, Blu." Dijo Rafael. "Te toca, pregúntale algo a Perla." Rafael le guiñó un ojo a Blu, este le sonrió nerviosamente.

"Bien…" Dijo Blu. "Perla, tu color favorito es el naranja, pero no el típico, sino algo mas claro, como el de una puesta de sol. ¿Real o mentira?"

"Real…" Perla se quedó sorprendida con la memoria de Blu, o, ¿Amor?

Rafael le sonrió a Pedro, este le dio una mirada pícara.

"Bien, te toca Rafael." Dijo Blu.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Rafael. "Blu, tu amabas a Perla, ¿Real o mentira?"

"R-Real…" Blu se sonrojó.

"Te toca, Pedro." Dijo Rafael.

"Seh." Dijo Pedro. "Perla, Blu es ahora mas atractivo, ¿Real o mentira?"

Esa pregunta hizo que Perla se sonrojase a mas no poder. Tratando de mantener la calma y no salir volando, intento responder con la mayor naturalidad posible.

"R-R…" Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese responder, Blu la interrumpió.

"Creo que esto esta llegando demasiado lejos." Dijo Blu, también muy nervioso.

"Si… opino lo mismo." Dijo Perla, sonrojada aunque algo mas tranquila.

"Bien, preguntare otra cosa." Dijo Pedro. "Perla, te gusta Roberto. ¿Real o mentira?"

"M-Mentira." Dijo Perla.

Pedro sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba a Rafael, este entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía de igual manera, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

"Pero si estáis siempre juntos." Dijo Rafael. "¿No te gusta?"

"Quizás un poquito, pero no." Dijo Perla, que no se había percatado de que Blu estaba ahí.

"Te toca, Blu." Dijo Pedro.

"Perla, me ves atractivo, ¿Real o mentira?" Pregunto Blu, sin titubear.

Rafael y Pedro abrieron el pico de la impresión. Estaban viendo a Blu haciendo una pregunta de lo mas atrevida.

"R-Real…" Dijo Perla mientras agachaba la cabeza evitando que su rubor se viera.

Blu sonrió, en esa noche todas las diferencias y los problemas estaban siendo solucionados de la manera mas sarcástica; con un juego.

"Adelante, Perla, te toca." Dijo Rafael, incitando a Perla a preguntar algo.

"Blu, te fuiste a Minessota pero querrías haberte quedado aquí. ¿Real o mentira?"

"Real." Dijo Blu, en un tono algo mas serio de lo habitual en esa noche.

"Ya he vuelto." Dijo Nico, apareciendo, sin los niños. "¿Cómo va todo?"

"De maravilla." Dijo Rafael, guiñándole el ojo a Nico.

"¿Dónde están los niños?" Preguntó Blu.

"Les he contado una paradoja, están intentando resolverla." Dijo Nico, en un tono superior.

"A saber lo que les has contado." Dijo Perla riendo. "A Blu se le dan muy bien. ¿Real o mentira?" La conversación entre los dos azulados se iba animando, cogiendo confianza y creando nuevos lazos.

"Real." Dijo Blu, entre risas.

"¡Perla!" Grito alguien desde la lejanía.

Todos miraron al cielo, en busca de quién había gritado el nombre de Perla.

"¿Roberto?" Perla divisó una figura azul en el cielo, muy difícilmente ya que era de noche.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Preguntó Roberto, aterrizando en la mesa.

"Es una cena entre amigos." Dijo Blu.

"¿Y no me habéis invitado?" Pregunto Roberto, algo molesto.

"Roberto…" Trato de decir Rafael, pero le interrumpió Blu.

"Yo la he creado." Dijo Blu. "Y tu no eres mi amigo, ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?"

"He pasado mas tiempo con ellos de lo que tu has pasado en 4 años." Dijo Roberto, frío.

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente, y los chicos lo notaban, era una batalla de miradas entre Blu y Roberto. Perla, por su parte, mantenía un semblante serio.

"Como sea." Dijo Blu. "Ahora vete de aquí."

"¿Y si no quiero?" Pregunto Roberto, enfrentando a Blu.

"Roberto, relájate." Dijo Perla. "Realmente es una cena de antiguos amigos, para recordar viejos momentos.

"¿Viejos momentos?" Preguntó Roberto, algo celoso.

"Si, viejos momentos." Dijo Perla. "Luego hablamos, ¿Vale?" Perla intentó convencer al celoso Roberto.

"Está bien." Dijo Roberto, mas tranquilo. "Adiós, chicos."

"Adiós, Roberto." Dijeron todos, a excepción de Blu.

"Este me pone a 100." Dijo Blu, algo molesto.

"Cuando lo conoces es un buen ave, lo que pasa es que esta algo celoso." Dijo Perla.

"Si vas a quedarte tendrás que verle muy a menudo." Dijo Nico. "Solemos vernos todos los días."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Perla, extrañada con lo que dijo Nico.

"Eh, nada…" Dijo Blu, nervioso.

"Rafael, ¿A que se refiere Nico?" Pregunto Perla.

"¿No te lo ha dicho Blu?" Rafael no se paró a pensar si era buena idea decir o no lo que Blu les confesó. "Se va a quedar definitivamente en Rio."

"¿¡Quee!?"

Cuando Perla se enteró de eso realmente se sintió mal por todo lo que ocurrió hace un par de días. El resto de la noche continuó con el extraño juego inventado por Rafael. Sin embargo, no duró tanto, ya que los niños regresaron. Aun así, el juego continuó, solo que no de una manera tan personal.

"Bien, ¡Me toca!" Grito Bia entusiasmada. "Papa; vives en Minessota, ¿Real o mentira?"

"Real." Dijo Blu.

"¿Y como es Minessota?" Pregunto Tiago, en su característico tono entusiasta e hiperactivo

"Pues esta nevado casi todo el año." Dijo Blu. "Si sales durante mucho tiempo puedes congelarte, pero hay muchas actividades divertidas."

"¿Cómo cuales?" Pregunto Pedro, quien se había interesado.

"Pues snowboarding, por ejemplo." Dijo Blu. "Lo demás tenias que hacerlo en casa para no congelarte y convertirte en un helado."

"Suena genial." Dijo Tiago. "Ojala pudiese ir."

"Quizás te pueda llevar algún día." Dijo Blu.

Permanecieron jugando un par de horas, hasta que llegó el momento de irse a casa. Rafael se despidió y se fue a su nido, acompañado de Nico y Pedro, quienes también se fueron. Blu y Perla decidieron irse también, en un tono mucho mas amigable. Blu llevaba a Tiago sobre su espalda, ya que no podía volar.

"Papa, ¿Te quedas a dormir?" Pregunto Bia, mientras se dirigía a su nido.

"No se si tu madre quiera." Dijo Blu, recordando los problemas entre ellos.

"No me importa." Dijo Perla. "Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero tendrás que buscar tu el desayuno." Añadió juguetona.

"Me parece bien." Dijo Blu.

"Papa, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa mañana." Dijo Carla.

"Claro, ¿De que se trata?"

"Es sobre física cuántica." Dijo Carla. "¿Crees que podrás ayudarme?"

"Tu padre es toda una mascota, seguro que puede." Dijo Perla, bromeando.

"Claro que puedo, no hay nada que no pueda hacer." Dijo Blu.

"Papa, yo quiero que me lleves como lo hiciste el otro día." Dijo Tiago.

"Me temo que eso va a esperar." Dijo Blu.

"Joo, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque ya hemos llegado." Dijo Blu entre risas.

Al llegar al nido, los niños se fueron a su cuarto. Parecía que no, pero estaban muy cansados. Blu fue con Perla a su cuarto, ya que no había otro.

"Bueno…" Dijo Blu, algo sonrojado.

"Tranquilo." Dijo Perla, percatándose del nerviosismo de Blu.

"Perla, yo…" Trato de decir Blu, pero fue interrumpido por Perla.

"No te preocupes, todo esta bien." Dijo Perla.

"¿Me perdonas?" Pregunto Blu, algo incrédulo por como Perla había cambiado de opinión en apenas 3 días.

"Si." Dijo Perla. "¿Es realmente cierto que te vas a quedar aquí?"

"Definitivamente si."

"¿Y que vas a hacer?" Pregunto Perla curiosa.

"Pues pasar mas tiempo con los niños, con nuestros amigos y…" Blu se detuvo, muy sonrojado. Perla noto esto inmediatamente, y comprendió que quería volver con ella.

"Mañana me lo cuentas." Dijo Perla. "Vamos a dormir." Añadió tumbándose, al mismo tiempo que invitaba a Blu a tumbarse también.

Blu se tumbó cerca de Perla, pero no pegado. Respiraba normal, pero se sentía increíblemente nervioso e incomodo. Perla, por su parte, era todo lo contrario, es mas, esperaba que hiciese algo atrevido y la besase, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era Blu.

Blu, por su parte, estaba pensando en que hacer. No se iba a quedar sin intentar nada, pero si intentase algo, probablemente se moriría de la vergüenza. Llego un punto en el que ambos estuvieron despiertos, conscientes de que el otro también estaba despierto, sin hacer nada.

"Que diablos." Pensó Blu. "Sin esfuerzo no hay recompensa."

Blu toco a Perla con su ala, incitándola a voltearse. En cuanto lo hizo, Blu la sorprendió con un beso, un beso como aquel que se dieron a punto de morir. Inicialmente, Perla se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de Blu, pero cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

El beso fue apasionado, durando unos 10 segundos. Se separaron por la falta de aire, llegando incluso a estar un minuto si no tuviesen que respirar. Cuando acabaron, se miraron a los ojos, cosa que no hacían desde hace 4 años. Perla estaba contenta, porque, a pesar de lo idiota que había sido, lo había arreglado todo en una simple noche.

"Blu…" Perla se encontraba maravillada.

"Perla…" Dijo Blu, alterado por el reciente beso.

El tiempo pasó y ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada, no querían que se acabara, hasta que…

 **"¿Perla?" Pregunto Blu.**

 **"¿Si?"**

 **"Me amas, ¿Real, o mentira?"**

 **"Real."**

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí el especial de navidad/año nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis; dejadme una review :)**_

 _ **La película es Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo parte 2. (De mis sagas favoritas)**_

 _ **Una vez mas, feliz año nuevo y navidad.**_

 _ **Un saludo!**_


End file.
